


When You Were Scared

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: All the Things You Said [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, Hidan Post Buried Alive, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Traveling together, Kisame and Hidan get caught out in a rainstorm that affects Hidan in ways Kisame didn't realize it could after his time spent buried alive, and they find an inn to wait it out in.
Relationships: Hidan & Hoshigaki Kisame
Series: All the Things You Said [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085003
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	When You Were Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr from foriamproud, I hope you enjoy! And going to tack this onto a trope madness event as well for the prompt 'Hurt/Comfort'
> 
> I went with some platonic Kisame and Hidan for this one, post Hidan being buried alive in some sort of 'some of them live au', though I don't really specify who does not live, I leave that up to interpretation. I think it would have been more realistic to have had some akatsuki members survive rather than kill all of them... but well, who said Naruto was realistic? 
> 
> A warning that it could be a little sad at the end, depending on how you choose to read into it...

He would have gotten them a room anyway, Kisame wasn’t one for sleeping out in the open during a downpour, but it was more for Hian than anything else. The way he had froze up as his feet squelched and sank down into the mud, his toes disappearing into the thick muck. The way his breathing became harsh and ragged as panic started to set in when he couldn’t seem to pull his feet free. The fear in his eyes, and the way Kisame had to remind him where he was (that he wasn’t down _there_ ) and tell him to breathe when he seemed unable to.

Never had Kisame seen him afraid of anything before, and found it unsettling that someone who literally once laughed in the face of death could be reduced to panic at the sight of mud clinging to him. It was more than enough to make a detour to the nearest village and wait out the storm at an inn.

Hidan didn’t ever even need to ask. Kisame wasn’t heartless, though he had been called so in the past. 

Once in their room for the night, and before Kisame could say anything, Hidan had dumped his pack and was in the bathroom, running himself a bath with the door cracked open. Through it, Kisame could see as Hidan tore his mud covered sandals off, followed by rain soaked clothes, and then stood at the sink, hands on the counter to brace himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, mumbling something to himself. 

Most likely a prayer. Kisame couldn’t make out the words and what he could hear didn’t sound like any language he understood.

“I can see you, watching me.” Hidan said, though he hadn’t moved, was still leaning on the sink. It was the most Kisame had heard him say since it started to rain.

“You want me to go find us something to eat?”  
  
“Uh, no. Why don’t you wait? We’ll go together.” There was a tremor in his voice and he had finally turned around, looking out at Kisame through the crack in the door, his face pale, and covered in a sheen of sweat even though it was chilly.

He didn’t want to be left alone, Kisame understood, and he nodded, “Take your bath then. I’ll wait.”  
  
“Hey, uh, Kisame?” Hidan opened the door a little wider, and Kisame saw the scars, some pink, other red and angry against his flesh, and raised still, they stood out along his chest, his throat, crisscrossing his stomach and sides where they hadn’t seemed to fully heal at all and still had stitching in place that had be changed out routinely. In one such place there was blood blood crusted over the stitches there. 

If Kisame looked lower, he knew there would be scars and more stitching along his thighs and calves. He didn’t look, he didn’t like to see him that way.

It was the most he had seen of Hidan since he had regained consciousness and was able to more or less look after himself. He kept himself covered up now, as much as possible, his body not recovered, neither from the injuries or the loss of muscle and weight, and when he saw Kisame looking, he slammed shut the door, face contorted in rage.

Whatever it was Hidan had wanted, Kisame wasn’t ever going to find out. But he did know that there was no way Hidan was going to set foot outside the inn before it stopped raining, and even then it was going to take some coaxing until things dried out some.

Not wanting to leave Hidan alone, and knowing they needed food, Kisame decided on a course of action to make sure they had something hot for dinner to eat that night. 

Rapping on the door with his knuckles, Kisame listened as the water sloshed in the tub and resisted the urge to open the door and check on Hidan when no response came. Instead he called out, “I’m going down to the front desk for a few minutes, I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t wait, knowing Hidan would protest, and try to keep him from going anywhere. True to his word, he was back within minutes, money handed off to one of the girls working in the inn with a request for a hot meal and a pot of tea to be brought up to the room. As he changed into clean clothes, Kisame heard water sloshing around in the tub and when he was dressed, noticed the bathroom door cracked open once again.

* * *

“I’m just gonna go to bed,” Hidan sighed as he dropped his chopsticks and let them fall onto the floor after barely touching his food that had been brought up for them.

Kisame frowned at that, Hidan used to have a voracious appetite and could eat more than anyone else in the organization. But that was before. Nothing was going to be like it was, not ever again, he kept telling himself whenever faced with a reminder of that fact. Some were dead and gone, others left, and the ones who remained, they weren’t the same and never would be again.

Or at least not for a long time, Kisame thought as he watched Hidan. And when Hidan had fully recovered, both physically and mentally and was back to the way he used to be as much as it ever would be possible after what he endured, he would likely be the sole surviving akatsuki member left, being immortal as he was. Kisame didn't want to think about that, it meant thinking about his own death 

After brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Hidan climbed into the bed nearest the inside wall, leaving the one next to the window for Kisame, but just laid there, making no move to try and sleep, instead watching as Kisame finished eating.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” 

“I’m sure,” he exhaled loudly and rolled over onto his back, eyes on the ceiling, “fucking dirt...I can taste it when it rains. And the smell, too. It all makes me sick, I can't stand it,” he cast his eyes to the windows, “I swear to fucking god, I’ll never get the taste of it out, it’s like it’s always there, or the feeling of being eaten by maggots and shit.” At that, Hidan shuddered and paled, and Kisame understood for the first time why Hidan merely picked at his food anymore. 

They were quiet then, and as Kisame got up to get ready for bed, and leave their trash outside the room to be picked up by housekeeping, Hidan covered himself with the blanket, “Leave the bathroom light on, will you?” 

“All night?” Kisame already knew the answer before Hidan nodded. He also knew Hidan wouldn’t sleep much, if at all, plagued by nightmares of being buried alive, and would be up most of the night reading one of the well worn books he took, and always seemed to have with him, that had once belonged to Kakuzu, reverently turning the pages so as not to damage the only thing he had left of his partner. 


End file.
